


Phoenix within

by LooneyLuna2459



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyLuna2459/pseuds/LooneyLuna2459
Summary: I tried to make it Gender neutral .
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone/Reader, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald & Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 2





	1. Chap 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it Gender neutral .

It's hard for you to trust anyone anymore. Their have been a few people that you started to trust but they eventually just gave up on you because you were still weary of them and stayed away for as long as possible. 

The many reasons its hard for you to trust is because you're mother would abuse you and your father would rape you. That's why you ran away to New York were it would be hard to find you. You had a scar that goes from underneath your ear down to your shoulder. That's from when you're mom cut you. You're dad never left mental scars from when he raped you. 

You were walking down the street when you accidentally ran into a boy handing out pamphlets. " I .. I..m sorry said the boy. I..m Credence the boy said. I'm Y/n. You said sweetly taking his hand he offered you . Then you also apologized and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time when I use I it will be referring to the reader except for this part ( i forgot what it's called where they ask you questions and blah blah to see if you're good enough to work there. )

It was hard to find work mostly because you didn't answer mostly of their questions. Hey you never know what they might do if they had your address. You had just gotten out of a failed ( i forgot what it's called where they ask you questions and blah blah to see if you're good enough to work there. ) when you literally ran into someone. " Sorry." You grumbled not bothering to look at the person. 

" It w. was m..my fault. " the person said. That voice it's so familiar so calming. " Credence right?" I ( meaning you the reader. ) asked. " Yesss your Y/n right?" Credence asked. " yes. " I said. " CREDENCE!"" Somebody shutted. " Well good bye Credence I hope to see you again. " I said letting a small . " Go...od bye Y/n". Credence said as the person called his name again. 

I tried not to let out a small Phoenix like cry as this was the first time in over 10 years that I have felt joy and joy is what powers the Phoenix inside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it gender neutral

It had been a couple days since you had ran into Credence. You lived in a apartment that didn't allow men ( although if you are a male reading this then the landlord let you live there because your cute. I'mtryingtomakethisas gender neutral as I can.) Two of your neighbors named Queenie and Tina seemed.... nice. Tina and Queenie would come over a couple times a week although you still didn't trust them. You weren't sure why they came over a couple times a week but you were pretty sure they were witches. On top of all the pain you're parents caused you witches had caused you the most. You had seen your younger sibling killed in front of you like it was nothing by a witch when you were 6 years old. That's only one of the reasons your parents started abusing you. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKED KNOCK! Someone was banging on your apartment door. " Hi Y/n!" Queenie said enthusiastically. " Hi Queenie. Hi Tina. " You replied. " Hi Y/n." Tina said. " Oh yeah almost forgot this is Newt scamander and Jacob Kowalski. " Tina said introducing the two men behind her.

"Why did you two bring them in here?" I don't want to get into trouble with the landlord. " You say. " We need to know if you knew er know anything about someone named Credence. " The man named Newt said. "Get out." You said with a small growl. "Y/.... Tina started but you cut her off. " I SAID GET OUT!" You yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry I know this wasn't the best but I gave it a shot.


End file.
